Ultor-class Battleship
Ultor Class: Battleship Operators: TOG Navy, Republican Navy Mass: 2,495,040 tons Cost: 17,926,828,900 talents Engines: :Right Engine Rating (45,000) :Left Engine Rating (45,000) :Center Engine Rating (45,000) Thrust: 2 Weapons: :Type (Location) ::Type D Spinal Mount (F) ::100 37.5/25 ® ::100 37.5/25 ® ::100 37.5/25 (L) ::100 37.5/25 (L) ::25 37.5/5 (A) ::25 37.5/5 (A) ::25 37.5/5 ® ::25 37.5/5 ® ::25 37.5/5 (L) ::25 37.5/5 (L) ::10 37.5/5 (F) ::10 37.5/5 (F) ::Type D Missile System (3 Shots at 100 Points) Fighters: 48 at 300 tons (two Flights) Small Craft: 12 at 1,000 tons Cargo: 30,000 tons Crew: 2,137 Passengers: 250 Marines: 200 Overview The Ultor-class battleship was the most powerful in the Galaxy when it debuted in 6602. The huge shipyard orbiting Zacinthus slowly forged these leviathans until the late 67th century, when other classes replaced them. Many ships continued in service for decades, even centuries. The Ultor class was obviously designed with one thing in mind. In the words of the marines stationed on board, this ship was "born to kill." Commissioned in 6657, the Kraken was the most famous ship of the Ultor class. Capabilities It did not take long for the Kraken legend to take hold. Just four months in service, Admiral Nels Skogen's Kraken squadron was confronted by a KessRith battleship squadron over the disputed world of Haroska. The fierce battle quickly boiled down to a duel between the Kraken and the KessRith battleship Drashok. Skogen and the Kraken immediately showed their mettle by pinning the Drashok between the Kraken and the planet's atmosphere. With the Kraken right above it, the enemy seemed doomed to vanish in a re-entry burn. Both ships' hulls were searing from the heat build-up, and the Drashok moved first by pulling back hard on its engines. Skogen was ready for such a move, somehow anticipating the abrupt maneuver just in time to slow up himself. As the Drashok pulled up, it fell right in line with the Kraken's Anvil VI spinal mount. After that, the Drashok was no more. Yet all was not over. The Kraken's three massive Galahad-Yor engines screamed against the pull of the planet. The hull of the ship was glowing red, and it looked like the Kraken's first victory might also be its last. She had to hold right at maximum burn for three orbits before she could finally pull away. Afterward, admirals and maintenance men across the Empire could only shake their heads and smile. This was some ship. As with any ship of the Ultor-class, the Kraken was not meant to be fast or mobile. The logic went that with an Anvil VI spinal mount and four broadside bays of 100-gun 37.5/25 lasers, it did not have to be. Twin 25-gun bays of 37.5/5 lasers backed up the broadside weaponry, as well as the aft section, while 10-gun 37.5/5 bays rounded out the arsenal up front. Add to all this a HELL-D missile system and two flights of heavy fighters, and it is plain why the Kraken demanded respect from friend and foe alike. Deployment Over the years, it was not the struggle of battle that plagued the Kraken so much as it was the deceit and treachery of human nature. Two years after his victory over the Drashok, Admiral Skogen dutifully exposed widespread corruption throughout the governmental bureaucracy. His efforts were rewarded with betrayal. Officers loyal to the victims of the Admiral's honesty passed mission plans for the Kraken over to KessRith agents. An ambush was set up. In the supposedly safe Shok Latail star system, six KessRith battleship squadrons quickly overwhelmed the Kraken. Admiral Skogen was killed, and the pride of the Republic's fleet was all but destroyed. For more than 20 years it remained an empty, floating wreck. However, with the defection of the Renegade Legion, TOG suddenly found itself in desperate need of ships to fight the KessRith. After extensive repairs, the Kraken was recommissioned in 6682 and saw extensive action. With the appearance of more modern battleships, the Kraken was mothballed in 6709. In 6829 the Kraken reappeared as part of a "punishment squadron" for officers and crew implicated in an anti-government cabal. Rear Admiral Luther Catalus, a hero accused of treason, led the Kraken and its squadron on an impossible mission deep behind the enemy lines of Shannedam County Gallery Renegade_Legion_Ultor-class_BB_02_by_Sings-With-Spirits.jpg|''IWS Leviathan'' (BB 359) en route to the Marimba system through T-space Ultor_I.png|Ultor model by Enioch Category:Ships Category:Battleships Category:TOG Ships Category:Republican Ships